


Morning Lights

by gayyaomomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Deaf Character, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, I love her, M/M, a bit of sexy times, akio has a lisp, i love my original characters so much, just a bit, not alot, yes misaki is deaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayyaomomo/pseuds/gayyaomomo
Summary: Koushi and Daichi have a domestic blissful morning for once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my christmas present for my friend Lauren.

Koushi was woken up by the light filtering through the blinds into his room. He slowly blinked his eyes open and saw that the blinds hadn’t been closed all the way last night in the rush he had been in and the sun was shining right in his eyes. Koushi groaned and buried his face in Daichi’s solid chest trying to put off the inevitability of waking up by letting the warmth of his husband surround him. 

“Do you want me to close that?” Koushi tilted his head up to see Daichi letting out a yawn and rubbing a hand up his face. Koushi hummed and smiled softly at Daichi who was clearly still asleep, the offer was sweet but they both knew Daichi wasn’t getting up any time soon. Koushi giggled softly and leaned up to press a chaste kiss to Daichi’s lips. 

He could feel Daichi smile into the kiss and as he pulled away he felt a warm happy feel flood through him. “I’m going to go make coffee and pray Akio and Misaki aren’t awake yet.” Daichi murmured some sort of reply but his face already pressed back into his pillow. Koushi affectionately ruffled Daichi’s hair as he slipped out of bed. 

He only realized how severely underdressed he was in only his boxers and one of Daichi’s shirts as soon as he left the bed and saw the thermostats current temperature. Koushi hissed as his feet hit the cold tiles of the kitchen and slowly padded over to the coffee machine turning it on as he pulled out his phone mindlessly scrolling through several texts. He noticed one was from Oikawa who had turned out to be one of his best friends since being room mates with him in college despite their rivalry in high school.

He opened the text and saw a picture of three-year-old Katsumi asleep with Oikawa’s big dog Scully wrapped around him. Koushi hummed to himself thoughtfully as he remembered of his own three-year-old daughter and two-year-old son presumably asleep in the next room over. He was typing out a reply when suddenly a nose pressed into the back of his neck causing him to jump. 

As soon as he realized it was only Daichi he relaxed and leaned back into him as Daichi’s arms came to settle around Koushi’s waist. They swayed back and forth slowly in the pale morning light as the scent of coffee filled the kitchen. “So the smell of coffee really can bring people back to life,” Koushi teased gently poking some drool that had dried on Daichi’s face. 

Daichi moodily grumbled as he reached up and rubbed away whatever was left of his disgusting sleeping habits. Koushi reached to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear as he fondly remembered discovering how weird of a sleeper Daichi was their first year of high school. It had been a sleep over with Daichi and Asahi in which he discovered that Daichi slept with his mouth open and drooled and Koushi discovered just how damn gay he was. 

“I should wake the kids up soon,” Koushi mused more to himself than any thing since he wasn’t expecting a reply from where Daichi’s head was tucked in the crook of his neck. “Just a little longer,” was the hushed reply Koushi received from Daichi as the dark haired man started to press slow languid kisses down his neck which he knew was Koushi’s weak point. 

Koushi bit his lip half to keep himself from smiling and showing just how much he was enjoying the attention and half to keep his usual small breathy moans from escaping. Even though Misaki and Akio wouldn’t be able to hear them he still felt as if the pitiful noises would disrupt the atmosphere. Daichi’s hands started brushing across his torso with a feather lightness that silently expressed the gentle love that had played such a big part in their relationship. Koushi had thrown his head back against Daichi’s shoulder to allow his husband better access to his neck as he left hickey after hickey across the pale skin. 

Koushi was now letting small breathy gasps part his lips and just as Daichi’s hands started to creep up towards his chest, the moat erogenous part of Koushi’s body, the coffee machine suddenly beeped alarmingly loud startling both men and causing them to jump. “Ah-I-I’m going to go wake up the kids,” Koushi stuttered his face still flushed as he rubbed his neck where Daichi’s mouth had just been. “I’ll make the coffee,” Daichi agreed, smiling and pressing a kiss to Koushi’s cheek as each man went off to complete their task.

Koushi slowly pushed open the door to where Misaki and Akio currently slept hand in hand, inseparable as always just as he had predicted. Both Akio and Misaki were sound asleep which was surprising because while Misaki slept soundly almost every night not bothered by the noise from the outside world, Akio would have frequent nightmares and would cry awoken by every small noise. Because Misaki couldn’t hear him crying both Daichi and Koushi had been the victim of Akio’s sleep problems.

Koushi carefully sat down next to the sleeping form of his daughter as she slept on. Koushi ran his hand through her silver hair remembering the joy of holding her for the first time and the pride he felt that came with just looking her. As soon as the bed moved however Akio popped his head up from beside Misaki and carefully untangled himself from where she was still sleeping. He blinked up at Koushi and moved one of his arms out of the way so he could seat himself in his Papa’s lap.

Smiling gently down at his son who had decided to wrap both his arms and legs around his waist. He continued to run his hands through Misaki’s hair and as he did Misaki started to stir her eyelids fluttering open as she let out a small yawn sitting up and rubbing her eyes until they were wide and focused on the world around her.

Her eyes were a dark blue that contrasted nicely with the colour of her hair. They didn’t know where she got them from but in the end it made her look ethereal despite the fact that she looked nothing like her brother who had Daichi’s dark brown hair and Koushi’s light brown eyes. 

He smiled down at the small child who was curiously analyzing him and her brother like someone much beyond her years. After a second of studying Koushi’s face Misaki seemed pleased with what she saw and lifted her hands up making small grabbing motions asking to be picked up. 

Koushi shook his head and nodded to Akio who he was currently carrying. “Is he asleep?” Misaki signed at him curiously peering at Akio. Koushi looked down at the crown of Akio’s head and where drool was creeping down his face. He nodded again smiling softly and held out a hand to Misaki which she accepted as the walked to the dresser to first comb a brush through her slightly curly locks. 

Misaki insistently tugged on Koushi’s sleeve until he looked down where she then pointed at the ring on his finger, his wedding ring, while she signed as fast as she could, “Where’s Dad?” 

Koushi let out a small laugh as he pointed to the kitchen where Daichi was, hopefully, done with the coffee. As soon as Misaki realized what he meant she wiggled and squirmed until Koushi released her from his grip and the hair brush where as soon as she got her footing she took off down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Koushi followed at a much more reserved pace than his excited three-year-old trying not to jostle Akio awake. He couldn’t help but smile involuntarily at the noises he heard from the other room and from the looks of it Akio had heard them to, blinking sleepily at him and giving Koushi a small toothy smile. Both father and son could hear Daichi’s throaty laugh followed by a high pitched throaty squeal that was presumably from Misaki. He turned the corner to find Daichi throwing Misaki into the air and catching her while two steaming cups of coffee sat next to him.

Ignoring the pair Koushi made a bee line for the coffee and took a sip of the only thing that kept him from dropping dead on his feet half the time. Once Daichi had settled Misaki down a bit and put her back down on the floor Koushi handed his own coffee mug to him. Koushi was rewarded with a quick, “Thanks love.” 

The four of them stood there soaking in the morning atmosphere when suddenly Misaki clapped her hands together gaining everyone’s attention as she quickly signed, “Pancakes?” Akio excitedly nodded and excitedly agreed, “Yeth pleathe can we? Pleathe?” 

Daichi looked incredulously to Koushi asking a silent question while Daichi was pretty proficient in sign language he hadn’t yet mastered it to the degree Koushi had. Koushi knew that Daichi was trying incredibly hard to learn and Daichi knew Misaki to some degree understood that it was a bit harder for her Dad than her brother and Papa. 

Koushi made a fist and brought it up and down in a yes smiling to himself as Misaki perked up smiling a toothy grin that made Koushi’s heart melt. He finally turned to a bemused Daichi and smiled sweetly, “What? I’m pretty sure we can make pancakes today.” 

Daichi grinned and kissed both Koushi’s, Misaki’s, and Akio’s foreheads affectionately. “I love you,” he said to Koushi who smiled and kissed his cheek and to Akio who bashfully returned the phrase. Then he turned to Misaki and brought his ring finger and middle finger to his palm while he kept the other two up. Misaki brightened remarkably and signed the phrase back at her Dad. Koushi leaned into Daichi’s side staring at Misaki and Akio with stars in his eyes and Koushi knew he couldn’t have asked for more.

**Author's Note:**

> It's shorter than usual but I'm still recovering from my injury. I actually started to develop carpal tunnel (more on my tumblr) so my updates won't be coming as frequently but I felt the need to post this for Christmas and Hanukah. As always my tumblr is babytrashking feel free to send me an ask or talk to me about head canons so Happy Holidays! Stay safe!


End file.
